The Mission Starts!
by Scotty1994
Summary: Iku and Shibazaki are sent in to find the suspect that being sighted in the library, and Iku is being cornered by him. A continue to the end of Vol. 8 may have spoilers. Read and review :)


**The Mission Starts!**

Iku sighed heavily. Dojo still wouldn't look her in the eye and she still couldn't look at him for too long before blushing. Her revealing outfit didn't help too much either.

"Stop pulling at the skirt, you'll rip the material." Shibazaki warned, appearing by Iku's side.

"It feels weird!" Iku complained pulling at the tight material again. Shibazaki had chosen this piece of clothing without her permission and then forced her into it.

What was she meant to do? Iku was strutting around a library in the shortest skirt that makes her school shirt look long, along with high heel, trying to attract a pervert. This was not her favourite mission. She has the urge to hide herself in the back book shelves and pray that no one has taken a photo of her. But instead she had to stay in the open and try to act completely natural.

Her best friend, Shibazaki, seemed to be fitting into the role easily, almost like she was enjoying the attention she was attracting. This made sense, to Iku, seeing as she was gorgeous she had become use to it. While Iku felt like a giant that didn't belong and stood out for the wrong reasons. Though they were doing this to help their friend Marie, which was the only reason this was bearable.

Iku tried to relax herself a little more. Occasionally sweeping the library for anything suspicious. Tezuka had stationed himself near the entry in case the suspect tried making a run for it, while Instructor Dojo and Komaki had blended themselves in the library somewhere. Iku felt some comfort in knowing they were watching Shibazaki and her movements. But that didn't get rid of her uneasy feeling.

"Kasahara." Shibazaki called over to her, keeping her voice soft all while having a carefree smile, "I think I saw him go down to the back corner." Iku peeked in the direction that the other had pointed out quickly before returning the book she was pretending to read. Thinking over the library plans in her head, she knew that that was where the separate reading room was. And ideal place for being out of the view of others, also a good place the corner the suspect.

Playing the part, she looped an arm around Shibazaki's and smiled, "Let's go look at the book over here." She excused themselves past a guy who had been asking about the book she was reading. They both graciously walked towards the back, Iku searched the crowd for any sign of her Instructors but found neither. "Shibazaki, stay here, I'll check it out." Iku told her, slowly going back into task force mode.

"If you're not back in five I'll scream for Instructor Dojo." Shibazaki smirked at the sudden blush the crossed the blonde's face before she turned.

Iku told herself to ignore her mention of Dojo, sure he would come if she called, but that was because it was his job. She doubted that that he had really forgiven her for throwing him the other day, he wouldn't let her mention it to apologise. He had been keeping himself distant from her, he didn't even get mad at her like usual when she had messed up her desk work. Komaki says that he doesn't hate her, but at times like this, she found that hard to believe.

Rounding the corner to the reading area, she found only two people in it. One a woman and the other that looked a lot like the man Marie and their witness described. As much as Iku wanted to go up to him and take him done, she knew she had to catch him in the act. In other words, wait for him to start preying on her.

Strutting over to the far shelves, making sure he noticed her, was all she could do for now. She found herself in front of the magazine shelf, _Weekly New World_ displayed in front of her. She remembered the time her photo had been published in the article against her wishes. Dojo had gone berserk at the Major for over an hour then continued fuming for the day. That day told her he did care for her somewhat.

A sudden movement to her right caught her attention pulling her from her thoughts. The man had moved closer down the rows, looking at the shelf next to hers. Her instincts told her to move but she needed to stand her ground. Looking behind her she found the woman from before had left leaving Iku alone with a possible pervert. Though she could hold her own, the idea of someone considering _touching _her made her skin crawl.

When he moved closer she couldn't help but to inch more to the right. That's when she realised what he was doing, he was slowly pushing her towards the corner. He was been subtle about it, she could see how it worked. Unless you were paying attention you wouldn't really notice until he was too close.

When he stopped moving for a while Iku started doubting that this was the guy they were looking for. That or maybe she really wasn't his type. She was both happy but slightly disappointed at the thought.

Just as she let down her guard he made his move. She hadn't realised how close he had got until she felt the metal shelves hit her back. She froze mainly with shock when his hands reached out towards her. Before he was able to touch her she grabbed hold of his arm, twisting it behind him then pushing all of her weight on him until his face collided with the floor. He let out a cry in pain as she pinned him down with her knees, holding him down.

It didn't take long for one of the task force members to respond, Dojo rounded the corner ready to take down anyone posing a threat. When he had heard the yell he had only assumed the worst, but find Kasahara fine help him to relax completely. He was followed closely behind by Komaki, Shibazaki and one of the Library's staff.

"Sir, he fits the description and attempted to attack me." Kasahara explain pulling the man to stand up by his arm. Komaki was the first to take hold of the man, a dark look in his usual kind eyes.

Shibazaki let out a sigh of relief behind them, "I'll go let Tezuka know that we got him, I knew your legs would draw him out." She smirked, leaving her friend blushing at the compliment.

Komaki was close behind, pushing the attacker out of the room, telling the others that he would question him first. Dojo and Kasahara both agreed neither tempted to say anything against Komaki with that look in his eyes.

Dojo turned to Kasahara, she appeared to be unharmed, Dojo inwardly yelled at himself for letting her get out of his sight. He was meant to be watching them in case anything happened. "Kasahara, are you okay?" He asked keeping his tone even and face blank.

She looked up to face him, uncertainty crossed her eyes for second before pulling her face into a smile, "Yes Sir." Dojo didn't truly believe her but didn't want to push it.

"Well let's go then." He moved to leave when he heard Kasahara yelp behind him, she fell forward landing on the carpet with a thud. "Kasahara." He called rushing to her side, "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her up so she was sitting on her knees.

"I think I twisted my ankle, I'm not use to heels this high. I must have done it when I was pinning him down." She rubbed at her right ankle.

Dojo inwardly sighed. Trust her to be fine against fighting men twice as strong as her, only to be taken down by a pair of high heels. He pulled her up to sit on the reading seat neck to her then knelt down again to undo the clips on her shoes.

Kasahara got flustered and began to pull away, "S-Sir, you don't have to."

"You can't walk in them, you will only hurt yourself more." He pulled back her ankle to remove the shoe then moved on to the other, taking extra care not move it too much. He examined her foot, it had already started swelling and had turned red. "We should put some ice on it, they should have some in the staff room." After he finished looking it over Dojo gentle placed it back down.

Kasahara watched silently and only nodded in response. It felt awkward watching Dojo examine her injury. She knew she had decided to stop thinking of Dojo as the _Prince_ she had expected him to be, but he made it hard when he was so gentle to her like this. When he saved her the first time back in the bookstore, she had hurt her ankle as well. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of the same thing.

"Give me your hand, I'll help you walk." He held his hand out to her waiting patiently for her to accept his help.

She timidly took his hand and let herself be pulled up, surprised by the strength Dojo had yet again. She always knew he was pull solid muscle, but still was amazed when he could pick her up with ease. He placed her arm around his neck and his around her waist, making her blush.

Iku tried her best to ignore the confused glance and mischievous smirk Tezuka and Shibazaki gave them when they had made their way to the staff room. Dojo made her sit while he got ice from the small freezer and wrapped it up in a towel one of the staff members gave them.

He returned and gingerly placed the towel over the swollen ankle, pulling back when she winced from the pressure. He muttered an apology a couple of times trying to position it where it cause the least discomfort. Iku could feel it numbing the pain when an idea crossed her mind. She shifted in the plastic chair, trying to get comfortable without disturbing her ankle, and looked up to Dojo. His eyes were focused on her ankle, his brows had furrowed in concern. Iku cleared her throat making him look up, face back to being blank.

"Sir I wanted to thank you for today." Dojo went to reply but was cut off, "Also I want to apologise for throwing you the other day." She bowed her head as much as she could without hurting herself.

Dojo went to brush her off again but instead reached forward and patted the top of her head. It had only a couple of day since he had done this and Iku realised how much she had missed it. "It's ok Kasahara, I pushed too much. It wasn't my business."

Iku looked down again, though that letter was addressed to her, it still had the information about him being her beloved and long sort after Prince. She couldn't risk him finding out that she knew at that time. Even now she wasn't sure she could bring it up. "I am still sorry."

"Don't worry about it now, just focus on taking care of yourself now." He replied moved his hand from her head, almost reluctantly.

Iku returned a grateful smile, pulling one of his rare small smiles from Dojo.

Maybe she couldn't tell him now, but soon she will.

**-Xxx -**

**Hello :D**

**Well this is my longest one shot so yay for that :D**

**I hope you liked it, I think I rushed it a little too much but I kind of just had the idea and had to type. I'll get better at it soon (hopefully).**

**So let me know what you think, if I get enough people liking it I may just start adding one shots to this one while working some other stories.**

**Review for my sanity**

**Scotty.**


End file.
